fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
New Player Guide
This is a guide intended for people who are looking to learn how to play Fate / Another. What is Fate/Another? Basically, Fate / Another III is a map made by koreans based on the Visual Novel Fate Stay Night (FSN). It also includes characters from Fate / Hollow Ataraxia and Fate / Zero, which are related to FSN. Up to 12 players may participate in playing this game at any one point and of those 2 people may choose to observe. However, observers may not talk to players during the game, unless they choose to observe a specific team in Team Mode, during which they are allowed to talk to that team.(verify?) The gameplay is similar to hero arena games such as Fight of Characters, but Fate / Another III is special due to its remarkable attention to detail, and how balanced it is. Even though something such as Unlimited Blade Works may appear overpowered at first, after becoming experienced with the game one can see that it is actually easy to avoid and survive. Where to Play There are many Playing Locations for Fate/Another, but not all of them cater to people who only speak English. You should pick the playing location closest to where you live, in order to experience the minimum amount of delay and to be able to play with people from the same background(well, mostly) as you. How to Play This section will cover the basics of how to play the game. Game Modes There are four game modes, Free for All, Team Deathmatch, Arena and Capture the Flag. Real version contains Team Deatchmatch and Capture the Flag, while Simple version contains Free for All and Arena. For the intents and purposes of this guide, we will only be going over Team Deathmatch. In this game mode, the objective is to kill all enemy servants. There is a 2 minute 40 second time limit, and if at the end of this time limit neither team is ahead in servant count, the match ends in a draw. Otherwise, the team with more servants alive wins. Servant Selection There are three types of Servant Selection, Select, Free and Random. Select means that everyone has to pick a servant, you only get randomed if you don't pick any servant when the time limit for selecting is up. Free means that you have 10 seconds before picking starts to random a servant, if you so choose. Random means that everyone has to random a servant. To Random, just double click on the red Question Mark. To pick a servant, click on the coin and click on one of the servant icons. Buying Items Fate/Another uses a Stash system for buying items. To buy an item, scroll down all the way to the bottom of the map, or double click on your Second Hero, which is your Stash. There will be an exclamation point, which represents the shop. The colour of the shop changes depending on whether you are in base. The shop inside the base is yellow, and sells items at the original cost. If you are out of base, the shop will be red and all items will cost 1.5x the original cost. Note that both shops have separate stocks, and emptying the yellow shop will not empty the red shop. :Transferring Items :When you buy an item, the item appears in your stash. :You can transfer it immediately to your hero by clicking one of the Arrow icons that are on the stash's command card. :Each icon, hotkeyed QW AS ZX, represents a slot in the stash's inventory. Pressing Q would send the item in slot 1 to your hero, pressing W would send the item in slot 2, and so on and so forth. :This allows you to buy items quickly in combat. Recommended Inventory On round 1, it is advised to stock the following inventory *'1x' Red Potion *'2x' Blink Scroll *'1x' S Scroll *'1x' C Scroll *'1x' B Scroll This gives you a good amount of survivability, while still having an S Scroll for dealing damage to the enemy. For other rounds, you are recommended to stock the following items: (listed in prority) #'1x' Red Potion #'2-3x' Blink Scroll #'1x' C Scroll #'1x' B Scroll #'1x' A Scroll #'1x' Red Potion (in stash) #'1x' Blue Potion or 2x Gem of Speed or 1x S Scroll If you have extra gold, it is advised to transfer gold to your allied who may need it more. Stat Points :see full article: Stat Points Stat points are an important system in Fate/Another. For the purposes of this guide, we will only be covering the basics. Stat points are used to increase your servant's stats and to buy attributes, and are consumed when using Command Spells. Your current available Stat points can be viewed by the number of charges on the "Plus" icon in your Stat Addition(F3)'s inventory. If you are new to the game, it is advised that you add any spare Stat Points you have into "Strength (Hotkey Q)", so that you will have increased HP. Command Spells :see full article: Command Spells Command Spells are an important system in Fate/Another. For the purposes of this guide, we will only be covering Reset Health. Each player starts with 12 Command Spells, and this amount is restored every 10 minutes. If a player runs out of command spells, he/she will be unable to use command spells until they are restored. After using a Command Spell, all Command Spells are sealed for 30 seconds and cannot be used until this time has elapsed. This time limit is shown using the Lumber resource. To access a command spell, select your Stat Addition(F3) and press F. This will open a spellbook that contains all your available command spells. Reset Health is hotkeyed E, and requires one Stat point in addition to the command spell. To use it, simply click on it, and your servant's health will instantly be restored. To summarise: If you are in danger of dying, simply hit this key combination: F3, F, E. This will result in using Reset Health, preventing you from dying. Category:Basics